Awakening
by Luna14
Summary: Random story that I wrote - based in the True Blood world and uses some of the characters but aside from that no relation whatsoever. An old vampire wakes up after years asleep and meets the modern world   Disclaimer: Don't own anything!


I awoke. I could feel their pathetic hearts beating around me. They sped up as they saw me open my eyes. I glared at them.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" I hissed at them, my fangs appearing.

When they saw my fangs, they calmed down. I heard one of them say, "Oh jeez, it's another damn vampire. I thought there was supposed to be something exciting in this tomb."

He angered me. I rose silently, my eyes ablaze. They looked at me strangely.

"You ain't gonna scare us. The bill was passed yesterday. No vampire may feed on a human without their express permission. We ain't gonna give it you."

I put my head on one side and stared at them.

"What is this bill of which you speak?"

"Oh come on. The bill of vampire rights and human ones too. Ever since you guys came out and told us about y'all you've been trying to get this bill passed. Well you finally managed it yesterday. Y'all  
>get rights and in return y'all extended some to us humans too."<p>

I looked at him puzzled. "A lot has happened since I went to ground." I remarked. "What year is it?"

"2011 mate." The hillbilly replied.

"And where am I?"

"Louisiana in the US of A."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh great. America. What a joke. He is going to regret that."

I stepped out of my tomb. "Well I guess I better see what the century has brought?"

"How long have you been in that tomb?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Couple of hundred years. Downside to battling older vamps. Wipes you out for a while."

They looked at each other, "How old are you?"

"Old enough." I replied.

"Older than Eric Northman, the sheriff of Area 5?"

"Sheriff of area 5?" I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"He ensures order in area 5. Keeps all the vamps in line, makes sure they keep to the agreement and punish them if they don't."

"How intriguing." I said, "How old is he?"

"1000 years old I think."

"Is that it? And he is allowed to be a sheriff?"

"So you are old than him."

I nodded, "Yes human I am. Why are you so interested?"

He didn't answer. "Would you like to meet him?"

I shrugged my shoulders again. "Why not human? May as well start someone in this new world."

As they lead me towards to their car, I shook my head in annoyance, "I can't believe he brought me to America."

They drove me to a building called Fangtasia. I was not impressed. I was dressed like a respectable vampire should. A black dress, loose and not clingy. This place was ridiculous. They were dressed in clingy clothes that showed over way too much flesh. Standards had certainly fallen. They escorted me inside. I wondered what their motive was. I wasn't worried. I could handle myself, even if I had been in a tomb for over hundred years. I had skills, cowboy. I was in a hillybilly mood. Hopefully, it would wear off soon.

My eyes immediately adjusted to the gloom inside of the bar. Everyone was looking at me out of the corner of their eyes. I was not dressed right for this place. I was breaking one of my cardinal rules; never stand out. I rolled my eyes. I needed some blood. Never mind about standing out. I knew nothing about this world after all so standing out needed to become less of an issue.

I sensed vampires' gazes on me. I rolled my eyes. So predictable.

I spoke to one of my human companions. "I want some blood."

He nodded silently and moved towards the bar. I followed him. I did not trust these humans who taken my sudden appearance so easily. He ordered me something called a true blood.

"What is a 'true blood'?" I asked him curiously.

"It's the reason y'all revealed yourselves to us humans. It's synthetic blood – means you lot don't have to feed on us anymore."

I didn't like the sound of that. "You do not need to eat meat, yet you do anyway." I pointed out to him.

"Did you just compare me to a cow?"

"Or a chicken. Take your pick." I shrugged, not really caring. This new world was very strange to me.

The bartender handed me a bottle of True blood. It looked vile.

"This looks horrible." I remarked.

The human shrugged his shoulders, "Don't ask me. I ain't drunk it."

I narrowed my eyes, "My patience is wearing thin human." I hissed at him.

"I am not of this century. I know none of these new rules or 'bills' as you call them. Remember that next time you address me."

The human looked at me cautiously, finally taking my warning seriously. He nodded. "Yes mam."

"I am not your mother."

"Yes… mistress?"

I rolled my eyes but let mistress slide. I guess it would do till I found something more appropriate.

I took a sip of true blood. My stomach was empty. That was the only reason it didn't reject it. The stuff was worse than it looked. I made a face but took another sip. Like it or not, I needed nourishment. My hunger sated for the moment as I kept drinking the vile stuff. I looked around at this Fangtasia. I saw a lot of flesh. The humans were wearing dog collars. The vampires were trying to look as sexy and undead as possible. I rolled my eyes. I think I'd prefer to be back in my tomb. It was peaceful in there. Ah: that reminded me. I wanted a word with that child of mine. Why did he bring me to America? I shook my head and scowled around me. He had better had a good reason or I was going to enjoy watch him squirm. I raised an eyebrow. I had better check up on all of my other children while I was at it. See what kind of trouble they'd managed to get themselves into in the hundred years I'd been absent. I wondered if they'd felt my raising. I doubted it. I had managed to keep it well contained – it would have floored them if I hadn't and I didn't know what position of power they were in. Not good to look foolish – and it would not endear them to my return. I had a feeling they weren't going to be happy that I was back in the land of the… unliving. Despite myself, I smiled slightly.

The human to my left coughed to attract my attention.

Slowly, I turned towards him, "Yes?" I said slowly, hearing his heart rate rapidly increase.

"Is the true blood ok?"

"I imagine it is like what eating tofu is like for pure meat eaters. It is bearable nothing less. It fills the void in me although I will need to feed properly before long."

He opened his mouth to speak.

"I was thinking more of a donor bank human." I sent him a withering look.

"Yes mistress." He said immediately.

"You are a strange human." I told him. "Now why did you bring me here?"

The vampires and humans around us were listening to our conversation. From the looks on their faces it wasn't making much sense. It was all backwards in parts.

The human replied, "To meet Eric Northman."

I nodded my head, "Oh yes… the sheriff of Area 5." I shook my head in disbelief that vampires had split America into areas.

"Well where is he?" I sounded bored.

"Mistress he is the most powerful vampire in Area 5. He is a 1000 years old." The human warned me again. He'd obviously forgotten what I'd told him. I sighed. Humans.

"So? Your point?"

I heard the humans around me gasp in astonishment and even some vampires' eyes widened to hear my blatant dismissal of this Eric Northman.

"He's a very powerful vampire mistress. You will want to be careful."

My eyes narrowed, "What is your game human? " I demanded of him, "I have already told you. My patience is wearing thin yet again."

I raised my hand and put my hand close to the human's heart. I stared into his eyes.

"Behave." I told him, "Now introduce me to this Eric Northman." I snarled at him. He was making me remember just how irritating humans were – especially male ones.

The human nodded his head, finally beginning to understand how powerful a vampire I truly was.

He led the way to a throne (come on seriously a throne?) where a blond Viking vampire was seated looking bored, disdained at the company surrounding him.

He looked at me with the same disdain.

My human started to make the introductions.

"Sheriff Northman, this is…"

Northman waved a hand and my human shut up midsentence.

"You are a new arrival. I do not believe I have had the pleasure of seeing you before." Said this blond Viking.

"Possibly." At least he remembered his manners.

Northman looked at me, his expression never changing.

"What can I do for you?" He asked me slowly.

"You can catch me up." I said simply. "I went to ground for a while. I want to know if this human spoke the truth… or not." I glanced at my human. He swallowed nervously and looked at the floor. I could smell the fear rising off him. He was finally beginning to learn his place.

Northman stood up, "Please come to my office." He had noticed the many ears dropping vampires in the bar.

I inclined my head and followed, indicating that my human should wait for me.

"If you leave, I will be very displeased." I told him as I passed. He nodded to show he understood. The other humans who had found me crowded round him as I passed through Northman's office door.

I sat on the couch without waiting for an invitation.

"My name is Eric Northman. I am the sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. It is 2011. The humans know that vampires exist and a law has been passed giving vampires similar rights to humans and we agreed not to feed on them without permission, and of course we have true blood – which is synthetic blood which tastes vile as I'm sure you have already discovered."

"What the human told me was true then." I noted.

"Yes your human is troubling. How did he found you?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. He isn't mine. He just opened up my tomb. I must remember to punish him for that."

"You did not want to be released?"

"I was not trapped. I was recovering after the battle."

"Battle?"

"I won." I smiled in satisfaction. That was all the information that this sheriff Eric Northman was going to get.

"I assume you will be in need of some assistance since you have only just emerged?"

I nodded, "I wouldn't turn it down. It'd certainly make things easier."

"What do you need?"

"I need to locate my children."

"You have children?"

"Yes." I smiled wickedly and my eyes glinted, "I am going to enjoy surprising them. They won't have expecting me to arise for another century or so at least." I explained.

"How?"

"Witches have their uses."

"You have had an unusual life I feel," Eric remarked, "Even for a vampire."

"Possibly."

"Do you ever just say yes or no?"

I just looked at him.

"Oh and by the way, I don't need your assistance Eric but as you offered it I will accept. You may regret that."

"You are truly fascinating." Eric answered, "And quite possibly." He admitted.

"An honest remark from a vampire. This world truly has changed."

"I will arrange an over day coffin for you if you wish."

"Thank you." I said.

Eric led me out of his office, bowed slightly and kissed my hand. "I will arrange everything." He assured me.

He inclined his head. My true age must have started to shine through for him to be so respectful. It certainly was a surprise to a blond behind the bar. I caught her eye. Ah. She was his child. How nice.  
>I looked round the bar and found my group of humans. Another vampire was with them. Idiot.<p>

I strolled slowly towards them, taking my time. The vampire didn't take the hint. He stayed there.

"Humans." I said scornfully as I walked up to them.

The male human looked at me, "Yes mistress?"

"I am staying here tonight. You will come back tomorrow night, understand?"

"Yes mistress."

I turned slowly towards the vampire, "May I help you?"

He clearly didn't consider me a threat. Boy was he wrong. He ignored me and carried on chatting to one of my female humans.

I raised my eyebrows. "Surely the rules haven't changed that much? These humans are mine. Move on."

The female human looked at me in surprise but didn't say anything. The vampire looked at me and his fangs appeared.

Mine appeared; all six of them. He took a step back in surprise.

"These humans are mine." I hissed at him, my eyes wild. He took the hint and left at his top vampire speed, which was pathetic. He obviously wasn't very old.

I turned back towards my humans. I beckoned the human female closer and looked deeply into her eyes for a couple of seconds, my hands on her shoulders.

"You weren't glamoured." I told her shortly.

"Are you really claiming us all as yours?" the female human asked hesitantly.

I admired her bravery so I answered her question.

"Yes."

She hesitated again before asking another question.

"Are you allowed…? I mean can you claim three humans? I thought you were only allowed to claim one?" She looked at the ground. The other humans looked at her amazed at her forwardness.

"I can." I answered. (Unless the rules had changed – so many changes in only a hundred years. It really was ridiculous)

"So we are yours?"

I nodded "Yes." I turned to go then remembered, "Do you want to be my humans?" I asked vaguely.

"You are asking us?" The surprise in her voice was apparent.

I shrugged "Well apparently I have to get permission before feeding on a human so I'm assuming more stupid rules apply."

"And you're obeying them."

"For now." I answered, a dangerous glint in my eye.

"Yes we would." The female human answered quickly. The other humans quickly nodded in agreement when I glanced quickly in their direction.

I smiled, "Good." Four humans as mine already and I had only been awake for a few hours. I would call that progress.

"Come back tomorrow night." I ordered them. "We will sort everything out then." They nodded and left, the female human glancing back at me on her way out.

Eric was at my side. "Your coffin is ready."

I nodded and followed him out of the back. The coffin was hardly of the standard that I was used to but it was adequate. Barely.

"Thank you Eric." I said to him, nodding in his direction.

"The bar opens late tomorrow night. I will fetch you at sunset. There is much we need to discuss."

I nodded my assent. He left. I laid myself in the coffin and went dead for the day.

Eric knocked on my coffin after the sun had set and helped me out. A new night had arrived. I breathed deeply. It felt good to fill my lungs with fresh air instead of the stale air of the tomb.

Eric led into the bar. It hadn't opened yet. Pam was there, already lounging around on the throne. She saw our approach but neglected to move. Eric took me to one of the booths at the side. Pam  
>came to his side. We sat there for a few seconds in silence.<p>

"I'm guessing you have many questions." I said. I was not in the mood to be wasting time after one hundred years lying stationary in a dark, tomb.

Eric nodded, slowly.

"Well ask them then." I let my impatience show.

Pam smirked. I glanced at her. I didn't let my expression change.

Eric asked a question, "What is your name?"

I answered, "Layla."

His eyes intensified. "Layla what?"

"Layla Noman ." I answered, wondering where he was going with this.

He stiffened. I watched him warily, wondering where he was going with this.

"You…." I saw him mentally shake himself. "Pam, leave us. Make sure no one is ear shot; vampire or otherwise – including yourself."

We waited while Pam did as ordered.

I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to begin. He took a few moments. He stared at me. I stared back wondering what was bothering him.

"You are Godric's maker." He said finally, barely speaking above a whisper.

I smiled when I heard Godric's name. "Yes I am."

He looked at me sadly, "Godric gave himself up to the sun."

I froze. My child; not my child. "Why would he do something so… so foolish?"

"He was tired." Eric said.

"That is not good enough." I snarled.

I got up, and lost my control on my emotions. I renewed the bonds with all my children. Only one of the bonds blackened and died. Only one of my children had passed on while I had been down to ground. I snarled in frustration, letting my anger vibrate through the bond. My children would feel it. They would come. Or else. I could feel their astonishment through the bond that I was awake, that I was so angry. I could feel their wonder. Some had feelings of anticipation. They were expecting punishment. That made my anger stronger. What had they been doing in my absence?

Eric as the child of my child could faintly feel the bond and the summons I was sending out. He could feel the anger, the fury that was racing through my body. He waited quietly until I let my anger simmer down to a controllable level. It was still there. My children could still feel it, but it wasn't as overwhelming as it was before. I sent a firm 'Come' to my children before dampening the fire even further.

Slightly calmed down, I grabbed a true blood from the back of the bar, downed it, grimaced at the horrible fuzzy taste and tossed it in the bin. I was tempted to toss it against the wall, but I was supposed to be more mature than that. I sat down again next to Eric.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said to Eric. He looked surprised.

"I know that the loss is greater for the child; especially if the child loves the maker."

"Thank you Mistress." He said, humbly.

I smiled at him, shaking my head gently.

"Mistress is a word for humans Eric. Not you. You may call me Layla – in private."

"And in public?"

"Then Mistress Layla would probably be better than Mistress."

If he had known any of the old ways, he would have known the honour I was bestowing on him.

"Did Godric teach you the old ways?" I asked him.

"Some of them. Not all as he said it would interfere with my ability to deal with the present."

I cocked my head to one side as I considered his point. I nodded my head in agreement. This new world was confusing enough for me. A lot had changed in my absence.

"Was Godric happy in the last hundred years before his death?" I asked Eric, quietly.

Eric nodded, "Yes I believe he was."

"Good." That brought some comfort to my heart. Not much; but some.

We sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes until I broke it.

"I believe you have some questions for me before you found out my name?"

Eric came to and nodded slowly. Meeting his maker's maker had taken it out of him. He was still reeling in surprise. I knew I had to tread careful around him. Strangely, I didn't want to disappoint him. I knew he had looked up to his maker and had loved him dearly. I was rusty after so long away. I knew I had to tread carefully. I felt that first impressions were very important to his blond Viking.

"Ask your questions." I said to him gently.

He nodded, "How old are you?"

Now I knew he was my 'grand-child' (is that the right term?), I would answer his questions truthfully.

I paused slightly, "Old – about 15,000 years old last time I counted."

Eric's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. Is that all?"

I smirked, "Yes… that is all." I acknowledged his amazement that a vampire had managed to get to that great age without getting killed – vampire politics are messy at best. The older you get, the

more of a threat you are. Older vampires have larger targets on their backs.

"Ah. Well, I think we should say you are five thousand at the most till you get caught up with all the news. I wouldn't want to put in unnecessary risk." Eric said cautiously. He was still trying to figure

me out. He was being careful not to offend me.

I considered his point carefully, "It's a good idea but it probably won't work for long as I have summoned my children. They know how old they are. I do not know when they will arrive however it will  
>be soon. If they know what's good for them."<p>

He nodded, "Till your children arrive then?"

I nodded, "Till they arrive."

"Do you have money?"

"I entrusted what I had to my children before I went to ground so they should be available to provide for me. And if they can't, they will regret it. I do not forgive failure easily."

Eric nodded, filing that information away for a future date.

"I will provide whatever you need till your children arrive."

"Thank you. All I will require is use of one your coffins during the day and blood of course: and a bath. I haven't had one in over a hundred years. I imagine I am overdue."

Eric smiled ever so slightly at that. "Anything you need, please, just ask."

I smiled as I thanked him. Godric had taught him well.

I sat with Eric for the next couple of nights, even when the bar opened as he caught me up to speed with the major events that had happened during my absence. He taught me how to use a cell phone and a computer. Hey, what can I say, I'm a fast learner. Cars had been invented before I went so I vaguely knew how to drive them. Eric gave me a few 'fresher' lessons. I liked his car although it didn't go fast enough for my tastes.

My humans returned every night as I instructed them to. I talked to them, letting them fill in the blanks that Eric couldn't. They told me the human point of view. They were curious that I never fed from them, even though I had claimed them. I knew that the female human was particularly grateful for that. She bought me a bottle of true blood every night; I guess as a sort of substitute since I wasn't taking any of hers. I accepted the bottle, grateful that at least Eric didn't have to pay for it. He was paying for far too much anyway in my opinion.

After two days had passed, I was starting to get impatient. I had left no shield up between my emotions and the bond with my children. They knew how I was feeling. They knew that I was getting impatient. After the third day with none of my children showing up, I let the worry that had been building up slip through the bond. They all felt it through the bond. I could feel some of their surprise that I was worried about them although they quickly hid it from me behind their shields.

When I got up on the fourth night, I was resigned to the fact that my children were not coming. I could stay here forever. I missed Godric dearly. I knew he would have come straight away when he had felt my summons. I knew some of my children were wayward and would have taken their time in coming to see me, especially when they had felt my anger, but I had never expected it from some of them. Some of them were extremely loyal and had loved me as much as I had loved them. I wondered what had happened in my absence for them to reconsider that love. As I lay in my coffin thinking, I began to understand why my children hadn't come. I had been absent for a long time, even with our eternal lives, a hundred years is still quite a large chunk of time. Perhaps they had felt abandoned by me. After all, our bond had been silent. They would not know what had happened to me. Perhaps they were angry and wished not to see me. The worry I felt about my children increased a hundred-fold. I worried that they could not come; that they had no money or someone forbade them. I could feel anger rising again at that thought, but with a significant difference. It was protective anger. I would track down all of my children whether they wanted to see me or not and make sure that they were alright… and if they weren't, heaven help those responsible. I would rein my revenge on this earth. I was a vampire of the old. These new rules held no consequences for me. I was powerful. I had more power than even Eric dreamed I had; then even my children knew. A hundred years under ground had only increased my power, not decreased it. These vampires were in for a surprise.

I rose finally. I had no desire to appear again. I had a quick shower, and then put on my black dress that had been washed and ironed while I had slept. I did my hair and put on some of the new make-up that Pam had acquired for me. I liked her. She had spunk. She kept Eric in his place, even though she was his child and he was her maker. I looked at my reflection sadly in the mirror that Eric had lent me. I should have stayed underground. I did not like this new world where my children did not care for me. The pain was made worse whenever I saw Eric and was reminded of his great love for Godric. It reminded me of my loss a hundredfold. I was tired of facing that pain every day. I was ready to wander round this new world and see what it had to offer me. I decided to block the bond with my children. They had made their choice. I was going to respect that. I blocked it with a slight difference. I blocked my emotions, not my presence or my location. I wasn't 'in their face' anymore. I was a dull ache in the background that they could easily block out as they grew used to my presence in their minds again. They could still find me if they wanted to, and they knew I was alive. I wasn't  
>sure if they wanted more or not.<p>

I sighed sadly at the mirror, unable to raise even the fake plastic smile that had been on my face for the past few days. I looked around the room. Nothing in it belonged to me. It was all Eric's. While I could not fault his generosity, the sight was making me feel like a… I believe the term is 'gold-digger'. I did not like this feeling. It was definitely time to leave.

I rose from my seat and went out into the bar. I could sense the vampires there. I paid them no attention. I had no respect for the vampires round here. They kept their distance and showed me respect. They hadn't touched my humans either. Not after my display the first night. The stories of my six fangs had spread like wildfire. Surprisingly no one had ever heard of multiple fangs. They had lost a lot of knowledge over the years. I wondered at the inability of my children to keep it alive. I wondered why they had chosen to let the old ways die out.

I opened the door and walked into the bar. I headed straight to my left, grabbing my usual True Blood that had been left heated for me on the side. I downed it first, and then picked the cold bottle of true blood next to it, so I could sip it over the rest of the evening. Only then did I deign to turn to see the vampires in the bar.

There were five new vampires, not counting Eric and Pam. I knew who they all were as soon as I saw them. They hadn't changed that much. All of my children arriving at once did surprise me I must admit. I did not know who to greet first, or what to say.

I looked over them all one by one, searching for signs of injury, checking that they were healthy. I opened up the bond so they could feel what I was doing. I didn't censure anything. They each felt my searching eyes and my relief as I found every one of them well and unhurt. When I had finished my examination which had taken a mere minute, I smiled. My joy pulsed through the bond. I was truly happy to see them all.

Some of them were taken back at how much I had missed them. Noting that, I allowed my joy to die down into curiosity. This they understood better. I had been absent. I needed to know much.

I walked towards them. I greeted Eric first and then Pam, kissing each on the cheek. They knew enough not to appear surprised. That was not my usual greeting for them both.

"Have you offered any refreshment Eric?" I started to let my annoyance at being kept waiting rise.

"Not yet Mistress Layla." Eric obviously felt this was a public occasion. I flickered my eyes towards him to let him know that it wasn't. He understood.

"Good. Don't."

I addressed them all. "I feel explanations would be in order for your absence."

My children remained silent. I felt my anger raising but I squashed it. Now was not the time.

"Fine. Eric give them refreshments. They can pay. Open the bar up as well. I cannot talk to them all at the same time and I have no doubt some of them will need distractions while they wait. I will use your office to talk to them. You have no business there tonight?"

Eric shook his head.

"Good." I nodded pleased.

"Well, who wants to talk to me first?" It was a rhetorical question. I swept away to Eric's office and left them to bicker amongst themselves who would have the theoretical honour of talking to me first.

Jun followed me in first. I guess it was going from the first child I'd made to the last.

She was dressed in traditional Chinese dress, although she had slightly modernised it so that it was easier to fight in. It was a deep purple with light pink flowers on that complimented her pale complexion. Her hair was longer than I'd seen it in years. She had it up, fastened at the back with two chopsticks. Her feet were bare. She had always hated wearing shoes.

"How are you Jun?" I asked her.

"Well." She said smiling at me. She came up and hugged me. I blocked the emotions to my bond to everyone else. I would leave them guessing as to what I was feeling while talking to Jun.

"Where were you?"

"Rural China." – That explained some of the delay

"Tell me what I missed." I said simply.

"Not knowing if you were alive or not for a hundred years wasn't a pleasant feeling and although Torin travelled and found us all and told us what happened, it was still not pleasant. I moved back to China when you… left. I wanted to be with my own people, immerse myself in my own culture again. I'm doing quite well. I'm a Queen there now. Only over rural China, but it's an extremely large area, not many vampires, and doesn't pull in much money but I love it. It cuts down on the paperwork anyway."

I smiled at her, "Have you made any children?"

"Aside from the two you helped me choose?" Jun shook her head, "No. Two is enough. They cause me enough trouble as it is without increasing it!"

I laughed at that – oh the joys of having children.

"So you are well?"

"I am well."

"No threats?"

Jun shook her head, "None that I cannot deal with."

I raised an eyebrow.

Jun shook her head more firmly, "To get help would be to appear weak which is something no Queen can afford to be or even seem to be."

I nodded my head in assent. I understood.

"How long can you stay?"

"I left both my children in charge so between them they should be fine for at least two months – three tops."

"How long did you say you would be away?"

"Four."

I laughed again. I had missed her.

"You will stay with me for four months?"

Jun nodded. "And for longer if you need me to."

I smiled my thanks at her. I could feel her shield around her emotions begin to drop. I could feel how much pain she had been in and how much relief she had felt, and was feeling, now that she knew  
>that I was alive.<p>

"You are hungry." I said to her.

She didn't deny it.

"Go. Feed. True blood or otherwise. Eric will arrange for coffins for my children to placed with mine; unless you have already made arrangements."

Jun shook her head.

"Good. Tell the others for me?"

Jun nodded. She stood to leave, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. I let her feel my relief at her being safe and well. She let me feel her happiness at me being back too.

"I will see you later on tonight." I promised her. She left unwillingly. I knew she would be keeping a close eye on me for the next four months. She was going to be very overprotective.

The next in was Torin. My beautiful Torin. He had grown his black wavy hair out to just below his ears. He was dressed in comfortable clothing – hiker's clothing. He wore black hiking boots on his feet. I  
>saw my favourite necklace around his neck, half hidden under his shirt. He stared at me with those deep, soulful blue eyes of his.<p>

He hugged me straight away. He had always loved me and always been close by my side. He knew what I wanted to know and didn't even wait for me to ask. I was bowled over his feelings of happiness and joy through the bond. He had dropped his shields the moment he had entered the room.

"I am a wanderer. Without you, I did not know my place in the world so I set off to try and find it. I had travelled the entire world and had some amazing times, tasted exotic blood and have managed to stay aware of vampire affairs. I visited the others on my travels and helped them out occasionally. I was tempted to make a child to keep me company, but in twenty years of searching have still not found the perfect human, and now thanks to your return I do not have to. I love you Mistress Layla and I care not who knows it. I have missed you so much. Your absence has been a constant black hole. I was always aware of it. I do not blame you. I know that your absence is necessary. I just wish I could have lain with you through I know I could not have. I missed you Layla; more than even the bond can tell you."

He, overcome with emotion, kissed me. Surprised, I froze. He began to pull away, figuring my response as a rejection. I could feel the piercing pain already. I pulled his head back towards mine and kissed him back, if only to prevent him feeling pain. I had already caused enough pain already. And I did love him after all.

We spent five minutes just kissing each other, holding each other. I finally pulled away and smiled at him, the bond telling each other how we felt. I was happy to know that his feelings about me had changed in a much better direction.

"The reason I took so long to come is that I knew you want to see all of us. I wasn't exactly sure they would all come, so I took the liberty of making sure they would. I needn't have. They would have come." He smiled at me, "Eventually."

I knew who he was referring to. I had barely said a word during our entire exchange.

He pulled away from me regretfully, "The others will be waiting."

He left with a backward regretful glance. I smiled back at him and shook my head in affection. I did love him.

Sula came in next. She was bit sullen. She was dressed in furs. She wore the most revealing clothing of all my children. She wore boots made of the polar bear skin and lined with its fur. She sat down,  
>her tunic rising showing off her pale legs. I noticed that she had allowed all of the tattoos on her legs to fade from her skin. I supressed a smile – I knew she would have regretted getting them done.<p>

"You are mad at me." It was a statement not a question.

"Did the others not explain to you why…"

She cut me off, "Yes. I still did not see why you had to make such a sacrifice."

I could tell she had a lot of anger towards me and my actions even though she was trying her best to hide it deep in her mind away from the bond's reach.

I spent half an hour with Sula, as she yelled at me (literally yelled). She screamed and eventually she ended up kneeling in front of me, her head on my lap as she cried all the pain away. It was a good job my dress was black - it didn't show the flood of blood red tears that dropped on it.

I rose her up from her knees, kissed her on the forehead and asked for her forgiveness. She cried again, she could not speak. She let me know through the bond that she had forgiven me and that she loved me. She had always been the most emotional of my children.

When she had calmed down a little, she told me about her life. Jun wasn't the only one who was a Queen. My little Sula was the Queen over all of Iceland. She had no King, like Jun. She ruled it with the help of her children. She had three. One of which I had helped her choose, the second I knew about which she had chosen herself and I had approved. The third she had chosen while I was away.

"I have brought her with me for your approval. She is in a hotel just over three miles away. She will be here tomorrow night so you can meet her. I hope she meets your standards."  
>Sula was in need of my company so I spent over an hour and a half talking to her and learning about her life. She too was planning to stay with me for at least four months. She had missed me so much.<p>

When finally she remembered the two others waiting, she took her leave. I had to promise her that I wasn't going to go anyway before she walked out of the door, casting many anxious looks behind her. She was another who was going to be watching me closely.

Fourth, was Udell. He came in and sat down quietly. I looked her over again. He was slightly too pale. He looked like he hadn't fed since he had received my summons. He was still the 6 foot 5 inches giant that I knew and loved. He was dressed in the old clothing. It was all made of leather and was a least a couple of centuries old. I was slightly amazed that it hadn't fallen apart already. I saw the patches and realised that he made repairs to it. I knew he had put it on especially for coming to meet me. It was what he was wearing what he had been when I had last laid eyes on him. He was afraid that I wouldn't remember him.

He was never much of a speaker so I knew this was going to be slow going. I waited patiently until he was ready to talk.

He spoke extremely slowly even slower than usual. He was thinking very carefully about what to say.

"I missed you Mistress Layla. The nights were long without you. I have done many things that I think you would not be proud of me for."

He told me what he had done. I kept my emotions squashed, letting him know that I was trying to listen to him with an open heart. I think my absence had hit him the hardest.

"I missed you. You were like my mother; and then one day you were gone. I did not expect it. It should not have happened. I wasted twenty years until Torin visited me. We drank heavily together and he managed to straighten me out. I decided to come to America. That is why I brought your body with me here. Torin let me. I could not leave without you. I knew I could not disturb you but the distance would have been unbearable. I had you moved during the day only so you would not be aware of it. I became the King of Oklahoma. I had you with me in Oklahoma originally but I came to realise how foolish that was. You were in a weakened state and I was afraid that my enemies would discover you. I called Torin and asked him to move you. I asked him to keep you close but not to tell me where you were. I had already put you in danger for a decade by then. I did not want to do so anymore. I didn't come before as I was ashamed to face you. I waited till Torin came to fetch me as I knew he would. I wanted to arrive with the others so I would not have to face you alone." He admitted shamefully, hanging his head refusing to look me in the eyes.

I nodded my head in assent. I understood why he done it. I let him feel the forgiveness through the bond. Udell was adept at hiding his emotions beneath his steely exterior, but even he couldn't stop a tear falling down his cheek. I hugged him and let him feel all the love I had for him and the joy that I had that he was safe, well, happy, rich and near to me.

I could feel how his heart was finally set at rest as he had achieved the forgiveness he had waited sixty years for.

I had embarrassed him by hugging him. He did not like to show emotion, just to share it through the bond. He got up quite quickly, and after bowing to me and giving my hand an unexpected kiss, left.

Only one left now. Aroha. She came in quietly. Her head was bowed. She wore no shoes and had a long flowing dress on that was cut off by the knee. It was light brown. I knew it was her way of showing that she had not lost her connection to her people. She had a deep connection to her kind, even if they were still human.

She had much to say to me and didn't know where to begin. We sat in silence for a few moments allowing our bond to re-establish itself. We got to know each other once again through our bond. She was such a sweet girl. She had grown so much in confidence. Being without me had weakened her at first, but with help from her brothers and sisters, she had allowed it to strengthen her. She was so strong now. She too was a Queen. She was a Queen of a people, not a place. She herself was Native American and had claimed their crown. Her land was all the wild places. It stretched all over the USA. The other King and Queens did not like sharing 'their' land but they did so – just slightly unwillingly. Her brother was a bit better although not by much!

She still loved me and felt my love for her through the bond. She understood my reasons and had missed me dearly.

It surprised me at how forgiving my children were to my absence. I underestimated how much they loved me and also how much I had missed them. I hadn't realised till I had seen them and spent time with them just like I used to in the old days.

"I missed you Mistress Layla." Aroha said, as she stood quietly to leave.

I nodded once and let her feel my love for her through the bond.

Once she had left, I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was alright between me and my children.

Eric came in, without knocking I might add. He placed a True Blood in my hand. I smiled at him, slightly distracted. I tasted it. This stuff was beginning to grow on me. But only slightly. I could taste it without my stomach curdling which I guess was progress.

"Are you taking Godric's place?" I asked him with half a smile.

He nodded, catching on to my little joke. It helped ease my pain about the gap in my heart.

"Do the others know you are Godric's child?"

He nodded once again, seeming to be unwilling to speak.

"Something the matter Eric?"

He half shook his head then changed his mind and nodded swiftly.

"Spit it out then."

"Why do you have so many children?" He asked me.

The question surprised me. I didn't consider that I did.

"Why do you consider I do?"

"Most vampires have one or two. Five seems… extreme." He looked at me cautiously, wondering how I would take his words.

"Take into account my age Eric. I turned them for different reasons; I was looking for different things at different times. All my children are necessary and I am glad that they are still here with me. My only regret is that they are so far spread apart. China, Iceland, here. It will not be easy to see them as often as I would want."

"Will you order them to give up their positions for you?"

"No. They worked hard to get where they are. I will not make them give it up. Besides, it is fitting that children leave the nest and try to make it on their own. You need to throw them in the deep end and see if they can swim."

"They do not seem eager to leave."

"I imagine not; and I also imagine you understand why."

He nodded.

"We have a faint bond you and I," I continued, watching his face carefully, "I can sometimes feel your emotions, particularly if they are strong."

He looked at me, "I can feel yours too – stronger than you can feel mine."

I looked at him and then nodded, having made my decision. "I have decided. I will adopt you Eric. I will have six children again." I winked at him, "A nice even number. I will look after you as Godric would have. It is not fitting that a child of his should go about alone in this world. You belong to this family now."

He nodded his face showing as much emotion as a stone, but I could feel his happiness and relief through the bond.

My fangs appeared, and I opened my wrist for him. "Drink." I said to him.

He obeyed, his own fangs appearing. He drank. The bond grew stronger as he drank.

I grunted in satisfaction.

"Good." My wrist closed up as he let go, wiping away my blood from his chin with the back of his hand. "We will probably have to keep renewing it to keep it as strong as necessary. We'll see how it goes."

My children came into the room feeling my summons. They had overheard what I had said anyway so what I said came as no surprise.

"Eric is now part of our family. He is Godric's child, so as Godric's maker I claim him for my own."

My children nodded as one. One by one they hugged Eric, welcoming him to the family. Once that was done, I smiled.

"Now," I said, "I want a proper drink. I'm sick of this metallic crap." I indicated the bottle on the table.

Udell smiled at me, "I thought you would. I have brought you a gift. She is untainted. No one has drunk from her and she is clean."

I smiled, "You never fail to surprise me Udell. Can I drain her?"

He shrugged, "If you wish. It is, as always, up to you."

I came forward and kissed his cheek. "Fetch her for me."

My eyes gleamed as I turned to the others.

"Do you still drain?" I asked them, needing to distract myself from the hunger I could feel clawing at my stomach.

Aroha shook her head, "No. I take what I need and leave them. I don't touch that synthetic blood. It's foul."

Torin said, "Only on occasion. It's getting harder to find humans that won't be missed. It is now, unfortunately, a rare treat."

Jun said, "We have a nice arrangement where vampires are allowed to drain any humans who have been handed the death penalty. It keeps us sated and adds another deterrent; it's a win-win, especially for us." She winked at me.

Sula said, "Only during the winter. It's a nice treat on a cold winter's night – plus it makes it easier to dispose of the bodies."

Eric didn't answer till I looked at him. He shook his head. "I'm not supposed to. I am sheriff after all. My Queen wouldn't like it."

I frowned, reminded that he owed his allegiance to someone else other than me. I did not like that. "Yes, I do need to think about this Queen of yours. I would like to meet her but I feel that's probably unwise."

Eric said nothing as just then Udell returned with a plain girl on his arm. She was dressed modestly and looked at the ground, not wishing to draw any attention to herself as the entire room's attention was focused on her.

My fangs appeared (all six of them). "Why thank you Udell. May I use your office Eric?"

"Of course, Layla." He bowed his head slightly and left the room.

The others followed, after bowing their heads. Udell was the last to leave, "Enjoy!" He said before shutting the door behind him.

"Now my dear, please sit down."

She sat down on the couch, trembling. She was terrified. I disliked struggling victims so I glamoured her to be unconscious. Her body slumped on the couch. Her trembling stopped. I smiled; that was better. I latched myself on her neck and began to feed. I could feel my full strength returning as proper blood began to flow through my system. I did not mean to, but I drained the girl dry. She had delicious flavour. When I had finished, I checked my face and my clothes. A hundred years had not diminished my talent. Not a speck of blood to be seen. I left Eric's office, locking the door behind me.  
>(I had placed the girl hidden behind his desk covered with a blanket just in case of casual intruders).<p>

I walked into the bar. My presence was immediately felt. I had my full power back. The vampires could feel my ancient blood. Some of them stared at me in astonishment. They remembered seeing me for the past few nights. They had not imagined that I was so old; that I was so powerful. I walked over to Eric's booth where my entire family were sitting. There was no room for me. Torin was on the end so I simply perched myself onto his knee, ending that conversation right there.

I turned to Udell, "Thank you. She was delicious."

"Did you drain her?"

I nodded, "She's behind your desk Eric. Disposal is needed."

I could feel his discomfort with the situation.

"Don't worry," I reassured him, "This won't be a daily occurrence."

I don't think he believed me.

The vampires around the room were still staring at me. The humans were wondering what was going on, and why they had lost the attention of the vampires, especially when they were staring at me.

"They are annoying me." I said.

My family's fangs snapped out as one, and they glared at the vampires behind me. They quit staring and went back about their business, still very aware of my presence. My family were so cute. They had been together so long; they had the same reactions at the same time to my requests. Awwww. It did make me smile. They were so overprotective – it was kind of sweet. I knew it was going to get extremely tiring through.

Torin placed his hand around my waist and held one of my hands discreetly under the table. The others noticed, yet neglected to say anything. They knew just how much he had missed me. They had managed to move on somewhat in their lives. Torin hadn't. He had merely waited for me, helping the others when needed and wandering around the world when not. I squeezed his head slightly under the table, rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb.

Eric coughed to get my attention, "Your humans have arrived." He said, pointing towards the door where Pam had just let them in.

"Oh good." I said, "They can buy the next round of drinks."

My children looked at me.

I rolled my eyes. They seemed to have lost their sense of humour.

"You have four humans of your own already?" asked Jun.

"They found me. It would be unwise to let them wander around without my protection. I also want to know how they found me."

"You have not asked them yet?" Udell asked.

"No. I wish to be the benevolent benefactor that they actually like and trust. I figured I would leave it to someone a little scarier looking than me."

Udell caught the hint. "I will question them if you wish."

I nodded in assent.

My humans finally caught sight of me sitting in Eric's booth. They seemed unwilling to approach me, not being sure if I would welcome an interruption.

"You have trained them well." Sula commented, "How long have you had them?"

"A few days. They are just grateful that I don't feed off them and prevent others from doing so."

The female human was at the bar buying me my usual true blood drink. She told the bartender to take it over to me. I hadn't realised how scary my companions could look. Then I looked at Udell my giant and Sula dressed in furs. Ah. A tiny smile ghosted my face. I understood now. I had forgotten how intimating my companions could be – especially if you had never seen them before.


End file.
